Don't leave me
by vinka anjani
Summary: Mukuro X Reader my first ff :3 yang udah baca makasih Aku berterima kasih dengan teman ku 'evelyn kezia' yang udah memberikan hint bwt story ini P.S : STORY YANG SANGAT GAGAL,maaf untuk keanehannya :3 tapi saya berharap kalian membaca nya dengan hati yang senang dan ceria #gaje


Pada suatu hari di mana langit telah berubah menjadi warna merah ke orange-an,di ruang kelas 3-3 terdapat 2 orang yang ke 1 adalah laki laki berambut hitam yang sedikit acak-acakan dan yang 1 lagi adalah seorang perempuan yang bernama [nama] berambut [warna rambut].Matanya yang berwarna [warna mata] itu menatap bingung ke arah laki-laki pun melanda tempat itu,akhirnya si perempuan itu memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

"Jadi,apa mau mu?" kata mu.

"Enn...ah...m..maukah ka...kamu men..menjadi ke..kekasihku?"

Sesaat kemudian,kamu pun terdiam dan bertanya kepada lelaki tersebut.

"Kenapa?"

"Ka..karena aku menyukai mu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu..."

Tidak begitu jauh di lapangan sekolah,ada seorang pemuda yang bersurai biru dengan mata bi-color nya dengan gaya rambut yang bisa dibilang lumayan melihat dari kejauhan apa yang terjadi diantara kamu dan lelaki tersebut di kelas itu.

"maaf tapi aku telah menyukai orang lain,aku tidak bisa menerima mu...kalau kamu mau kita bisa menjadi teman saja..."

Lelaki tersebut diam dan menunduk,sesaat kemudian dia menatapmu lalu seraya berkata.

"Maaf,tapi besok aku akan pindah ke kota sebelah dan mungkin aku tidak bisa bertemu lagi denganmu..."

Kamu pun terdiam,lalu lelaki itu mendekatkan dirinya ke kamu dan dia pun terkejut tetapi kamu diam saja karena kamu berpikir itu hanya pelukan teman saja tidak lebih dari itu...kamu pun langsung melihat ke area lapangan sekolah mu, kamu pun melihat seorang pemuda bersurai biru itu mengeluarkan death glare yang cukup menyeramkan (aihhh ngga sebanding dengan death glare hibari juga :p).Dia melihat ke arah mu dan laki laki yang memelukmu dan dia pun langsung meninggalkan kamu.

Kamu pun langsung melepas pelukan laki laki tersebut dan mulai mengejar pemuda berambut biru tersebut,membiarkan tas dan barang barangmu tertinggal disekolah kamu terus mengejar dan akhirnya pemuda tersebut berhenti

"Untuk apa anda mendekati saya lagi?bukankah anda telah memiliki orang lain...?"

"Tidak,kamu salah mukuro! aku bisa menjelaskan nya itu tidak seperti yang kamu kira!"

"Tidak terima kasih,jangan ikuti aku lagi!lebih baik anda bertemu dengan kekasih anda yang baru!"

Mukuro pun langsung meninggalkan mu dan berjalan ke rumahnya,kamu tetap mengikuti nya,hati mu rasanya sakit sekali karena orang yang kamu cintai berkata seperti itu,mukuro pun langsung memasuki rumahnya dan meninggalkanmu di halaman rumahnya...saat langit berubah menjadi kehitaman karena matahari tidak lagi menyinari bumi...Mukuro pun keluar dan berkata dengan nada yang sangat dingin.

"Untuk apa anda masih disini?"

"Tolong...aku bisa menjelaskan ini semua..."

Mukuro pun diam sejenak dan mulai tersenyum...

"Kufufufu,baiklah aku akan mendengar penjelasanmu tetapi kamu harus melaksanakan 1 syarat ku"

"Apa?aku akan melakukan nya"

"Berdiri disini semalaman dan besok aku akan mendengar semua penjelasanmu"

"Kalau itu bisa membuatmu ingin mendengarkan penjelasanku aku akan melakukannya"

Mukuro pun menutup pintu nya lagi,malam sesungguh nya pun tiba,tanpa diketahui oleh [nama] hujan pun turun dengan deras.

"Aku harus bisa bertahan dan aku akan menjelaskan semuanya" kata mu dalam hati.

Kamu pun berdiri sendiri kadang ada 1 dan 2 orang melewati rumah Mukuro dan bingung melihatmu berdiri sendirian...

Sedangkan di dalam rumah Mukuro...

Mukuro mulai gelisah karena diluar hujan dan dia masih memikirkan [Nama],tetapi dia langsung membuang pikiran itu dan mulai mengerjakan tugas dan lalu tertidur...

Keesokan harinya,mukuro bangun kesiangan dia langsung melihat jam dinding nya,jam menunjukkan angka 09.00 pagi dia langsung beranjak dari tempat tidurnya lalu menyiapkan sarapannya dan mandi...

Jam pun menunjukkan ke angka 10.30 Mukuro pun ingin keluar untuk melihat bunga bunga yang dia tanam,saat dia membuka pintunya,mukuro kaget karena kamu masih berdiri sendiri dengan baju yang basah dan rambutmu yang pun tersenyum dan seraya berkata "aku telah melaksanakan syarat mu Mukuro" kamu pun langsung merasakan pandangan mu mengabur dan badanmu terasa panas dan tanpa kamu sadari kamu langsung pingsan.

Sontak Mukuro langsung mendatangi mu lalu memegang bahumu...

"dingin...ja-jangan bilang...kamu menungguku semalaman?!"

Kemudian tetangga Mukuro mendatangi dia dan memberitahu semuanya apa yang terjadi kemarin malam

"Mukuro-kun,perempuan ini dari kemarin berdiri di halaman rumahmu,saat itu aku telah mengajak dia untuk makan bersama dan bermalam di rumah ku..tetapi perempuan ini tersenyum dan berkata kalau dia sedang menunggu seseorang...kemudian dia menyuruhku untuk meninggalkan dia..."

Mukuro pun terdiam dan menunduk,dia tidak menyangka tindakannya sangat bodoh,dia pun menggendong [nama] ala bridal style dan mengucap terima kasih kepada tetangga nya itu...

Mukuro pun langsung membaringkan tubuh [Nama] di kasurnya...dia pun mengambil handuk yang tergolong cukup besar lalu mulai membuka kancing seragam mu dan mengganti pakaian mu dengan pakaian mukuro,tangan mukuro memegang pipi [nama] dan tangannya bergerak ke atas tepat di dahi mu saat memegang dahi [Nama] mukuro langsung menyadari kamu terkena demam yang cukup tinggi...dia langsung mengambil obat penurun panas,lalu memasukkan obat itu kemulutnya dan meminum air secukupnya lalu dia meberi obat penurun panas itu dari mulutnya ke mulutmu...

Sorenya,kamu pun sadar dan menoleh ke kiri-ke kanan dan sadar itu bukan rumah mu terlebih lagi kamu melihat mukuro tidur di meja nya,kamu pun bangun dan merasakan badanmu sudah baikkan,tetapi kamu bingung kemana baju seragam yang kamu kenakan dan sekarang kamu memakai baju tidur yang tergolong lumayan longgar karena ukurannya cukup besar...tidak berapa lama Mukuro pun bangun dan sadar bahwa kamu telah bangun,mukuro pun berjalan ke arahmu dan memelukmu.

"Maafkan aku karen kebodohanku,kamu menjadi sakit dan menderita..."

"Ah tidak masalah...aku memaafkan mu kok" kamu pun membalas pelukannya.

"Aku mencintaimu [Nama]"

Kamu pun kaget,kamu pun mulai menangis sambil tersenyum lega.

"Aku juga mencintaimu,bahkan dari dulu...tetapi,kamu selalu menganggapku sebagai adik saja bukan sebagai perempuan"

Kamu pun merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di bibirmu,ternyata Mukuro menciummu,setelah selesai berciuman dia langsung memelukmu.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi [Nama] Ti amo,rimarra con me per sempre non lasciarmi"

* * *

**Gohohoho gimana fict pertama ku? hancur banget kan? maaf deh aku berusaha lain kali T-T **

**yang udah baca bagi donk review nya ;;) jadi aku bisa tau letak kesalahannya ;;) **

**yang mau request ff lain bisa kok :)**

**Thank you.**

**penjelasan : **

**ti amo,rimarra con me per sempre non lasciarmi = aku mencintaimu,tetaplah bersamaku dan jangan tinggalkan aku lagi.**


End file.
